1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting arrangements and pertains in particular to assemblies adapted to facilitate mounting of a replacement article on an existing support base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operating equipment, such as motors, compressors and the like have a finite life and sooner or later must be replaced. Such equipment ordinarily is mounted as a replaceable part of a larger assembly. When a part becomes defective and is removed, however, the mounting elements, i.e., bolt holes, mounting studs or the like, do not usually correspond with counterparts in the larger assembly. Consequently, an installer is forced to improvise on the job location thereby causing him to lose time and efficiency.
Accordingly, it is broadly the object of this invention to improve replacement efficiency when mounting an article in substitution for another.
Where a service man must improvise compatibility on the spot, he often finds it difficult to correlate the mounting elements while simultaneously correlating the operative interconnections between the replacement item and other elements in the assembly.
Accordingly, another object of this invention is to facilitate correlation between mounting elements while simultaneously achieving coincidence between fittings, interconnections, etc. in the overall assembly so as to further improve installation efficiency.